


Deja de pensar que somos la enfermedad

by JesseLBlack



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Amigos, Amor - Freeform, Bipolar Disorder, Blow Jobs, Drogas, Infidelidad, M/M, Masturbación, Prision, Sexo, Violence, badboy!sander, bottom!robbe, enfermedad, grafittis, homosexualidad, psiquiatria, sexo oral, sweet!robbe, top!sander
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Robbe vive en un mundo donde la enfermedad mental es lo que es, arruina tu vida, te convierte en martil. Entonces un día conoce a Sander que le da vuelta la cabeza y lo hace descubrir nuevas experiencias.Algunas, no son tan buenas.
Relationships: Britt/Noor, Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans, Sander/Britt
Comments: 14
Kudos: 51





	1. Parte I

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Robbe IJzermans tiene millones de pensamientos en su cabeza, a veces son tantos que no puede dormir, no puede ponerle freno a lo que le ocurre, y siente que va a estallar. Le gustaría tener un poco de paz en su vida, poder ser una persona 'normal', intentar parecerse más a su mejor amigo Jens, que despreocupado camina por las calles con una sonrisa, chicas que lo amaban —aunque en ocasiones se pelee con ellas—, una vida un poco más emocionante.   
No es como si a Robbe le faltara emoción, su madre fue diagnosticada con esquizofrenia hace un par de años y está en tratamiento psiquiátrico, su padre —irónicamente— trabaja como psiquiatra en el centro de salud de Antwerp y él va a la escuela secundaria de allí. Con 16 años tiene que ponerse al hombro su familia caótica y su madre que, la última vez, casi es ingresada al hospital psiquiátrico cuando intentó atacar a su hijo mientras la intentaba calmar.

 _'No eres tú, es parte de su enfermedad'_ , le decía su padre. Robbe lo aceptó, él era el especialista.

Aparte de toda esa vorágine de emociones que solo las enfermedades mentales podrían traer aparejadas, Robbe tenía que lidear con un problema cuasi existencial, de preferencia, un problema sexual. Desde que era pequeño, Robbe jamás sintió la necesidad de mirar a las niñas, de regalarles una flor o de querer llamar la atención de ellas como sí había pasado con Jens. Incluso, antes de entrar a la secundaria, Jens ya tenía una novia —Britt— a la cual decía amar, pasaba mucho tiempo con ella y se besuqueaba casi todo el día, cosa que a Robbe jamás le llamó demasiado la atención pero sentía un resquemor, ciertos celos que se fueron profundizando con los meses y años. Luego Jens y Britt acabaron su relación para darle paso a Jana, amiga de ellos pero sobre todo mejor amiga de Britt, a la cual 'traicionó' para estar con su novio. Robbe hasta ese momento miraba todo desde afuera, queriendo intervenir y poco a poco fue necesitando más de la atención de Jens, volviéndose adicto a ella.

Jana y Jens rompieron un tiempo después y volvió a estar solo, pero no podía decir nada, ese ardor en su vientre no era saciado, Jens era claramente heterosexual. Robbe sabía que nunca podría ser correspondido por Jens más que en una simple amistad, lo que hizo que tuviera que desahogarse con porno.

Porno gay.

La idea de ser homosexual le irritaba. ¡Él no era gay! No era como esos hombres en la pantalla, lleno de maquillaje, plumas y sintiéndose orgullosos. No tenía problemas con ellos en lo absoluto, pero no se 'sentía parte'. Aunque las dudas comenzaron a comerlo por dentro y tuvo que hacer un test gay para tratar de alejar esas dudas. Dos veces lo hizo. La primera mintió tanto que él mismo se dio cuenta de ello y aceptó el hecho que ese 20% gay no era real, simplemente una farsa, una mentira que se quería creer.  
Cuando le dio 80% gay las cosas cambiaron. Robbe frunció el ceño, no, no quiere pensar en eso, demasiados problemas tiene ya con su madre psiquiátrica, su padre ausente, su amigo de chica en chica y su enamoramiento que le hacía trizas el corazón. Prefiere no tener que pensar en todos los problemas que trae aparejado el tener que salir con una sexualidad diferente a la _"normal"_ , ser tildado de _"raro"_ en la escuela, ser señalado e insultado por su poca capacidad para amar al género femenino, por lo que Robbe optó hace muy poco tiempo seguir a la manada, tener novias y cuando ellas quieren ir un poco más lejos de lo que él esté dispuesto a dar, alejarse de ellas e ir por la siguiente chica —no es como si hubiera leído este consejo de un foro en internet—.

Robbe pensó que así está mejor, que de esa forma nadie sospechará de él, simplemente lo creen mujeriego y eso es todo. Por lo que ese viernes a la tarde mientras sale de su clase de biología junto a Jens —quien le platica de las tetas grandes que tiene la chica que se sienta junto a él en física II— su celular sonó, es un mensaje de whatsapp de su padre. A Robbe le encantaría tener una excusa para no atenderlo, pero es su padre, desde que se ha ido dos semanas atrás su vida se ha transformado en un infierno, su madre casi cae internada, por tercera vez en un mes.

—¿No vas a responder? —Jens sabe toda la historia, él cree que lo mejor es que Robbe hable con su padre sobre sus problemas, pero a veces ni siquiera puede hablarlos con Jens ¿cómo se supone que se abriría a su padre con quien no tiene tanta confianza?

—Debería —masculló y sacó el celular para ver la fecha en la pantalla y el mensaje de su padre brillando. El desbloqueó el celular y entró a la aplicación para leer el mensaje entero.

 **Papá**  
Hey Robbe.  
¿Te gustaría salir a cenar conmigo?  
Solo seremos tú y yo.

Robbe quiso meterse el teléfono en el bolsillo de nuevo e ignorar el mensaje, pero Jens lo detuvo y negó con la cabeza.

—Robbe, no puedes simplemente evitar a tu padre, tienes que hablar con él.

—Jens, él abandonó a mi madre y a mí.... —sentenció sin mucho interés. Jens suspiró.

—Bueno, es verdad que no ha hecho mucho por tu madre, pero intenta acercarse a ti, no le cierres las puertas, tal vez realmente quiere algo bueno para ti.

—Me lo ha planteado, quiere que vaya a vivir con él. ¿Sabes a cuanta distancia está su casa de la escuela? Tardaría más tiempo en venir aquí que en estar estudiando —nuevamente Robbe pareció decidido a no contestar a su padre, pero la mirada pacífica de Jens cambió.

—Vamos, dale una oportunidad, al menos tendrás comida gratis y podrás derrochar su dinero. Escucha que tiene que decir y si no te convence ¡a la mierda él! —Jens soltó la mano de Robbe y este pudo ver nuevamente el mensaje de su padre, levantó la mirada hacia su amigo que asintió con la cabeza y tomó mejor el celular para responderle.

 **Robbe**  
De acuerdo.   
¿Cuándo y dónde?

Presionó enviar y no tardó mucho el 'escribiendo' debajo del nombre de su padre. Jens y él aguardan mirando la pantalla del teléfono hasta que la respuesta se hace visible.

 **Papá**  
18:30, espérame afuera de mi consultorio en el hospital.  
Te quiero, hijo.  
  


Robbe apagó su celular y lo metió al bolsillo de su campera marrón. Miró a Jens y ambos continuaron con su camino hasta la casa del más joven, tendría que esperar hasta las 18:30 para encontrarse con su padre y no sabía si iba a poder controlarse.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Robbe ama a su mamá, la ama realmente, ella es su vida y ha sido una excelente madre para él mientras ha podido serlo. Ellos no tenían muchas tradiciones familiares, su madre no le gustaba repetir las cosas todos los años, salvo las fiestas de cumpleaños que hacían cuando Robbe era pequeño, pero luego de eso, no había ninguna. Robbe a veces llegaba de la escuela y veía todos los muebles en diferente posición a cuando se había ido y le pareció divertido, era la única tradición que tenían: invertir todos los muebles de lugar —si eso se podía llamar tradición—. A veces su madre decía que escuchaba voces y Robbe pensaba que era parte de un juego para buscar pistas, pero tampoco podría decirse que fuera una tradición familiar. Y cuando ella simplemente colapsó y comentó que Cristo había bajado de los cielos y le había dado un poder, Robbe ya era suficientemente consciente que eso no era normal y le comunicó a su padre —que casi nunca estaba en su casa—. Tal vez porque había notado lo mismo o tal vez no, su padre llevó a su madre a evaluación: Esquizofrenia.

Robbe tuvo que vivir con eso desde ese momento hasta ahora. Han pasado varios años y aun no se acostumbra. Él tiene que llevarle las pastillas a su madre y ella le agradece con un beso en su frente y acariciándole los cabellos. Ella no sabe lo que pasa por la cabeza de Robbe cada vez que la mira, tampoco sabe que ocurre con los sentimientos de Robbe, con la angustia acumulada y el deseo de liberarse completamente, ella no puede comprenderlo, no está en esta realidad aun.

Llegó al hospital donde atiende su padre, él se encuentra fuera en esos momentos charlando con otro doctor, mientras un paciente de unos 35 años espera fuera. Su padre giró y lo vio, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Hijo —musitó cuando Robbe estuvo frente a él—. Debes esperarme, tengo dos pacientes más, pero no te preocupes porque no tardaré mucho.

—No hay problema —Robbe no tiene ningún apuro para hablar con su padre y se sentó justo al lado del paciente.

—Pase por favor, señor Thomson —comentó el señor IJzermans, haciendo pasar al hombre sentado anteriormente.

Cuando el pasillo estuvo vacio, Robbe aprovechó a tomar el teléfono celular y comenzar a jugar a los video juegos que tenía descargados. No pasó mucho tiempo, este debía ser su último paciente, porque ya no había nadie en la sala de espera. Y entonces un olor a humo lo alertó e hizo a Robbe girar su rostro a la derecha para ver a un muchacho venir caminando. Era un poco más alto que Robbe, su cabello era corto y blanco, sus ojos no se notaban dado a las gafas de sol que lo cubrían, traía una chaqueta de cuerina, unos jeans, botas negros y una camiseta con el rostro de David Bowie; él estaba fumando lo que sería un cigarro armado.

El muchacho se sentó justo a un asiento de diferencia de él, con el ruido pudo notar unas cadenas que salían de sus pantalones jeans. Era claramente un 'chico problema'. Robbe volvió a su celular, tratando de ignorar al joven a su lado, pero no podía evitar provocarle incertidumbre. Miró de solayo unos momentos justo para ver como levantaba los lentes de sol sobre su cabeza y dejaba ver esos hermosos ojos verdes a la luz. Mordió su labio muy suavemente y enseguida lo soltó, no vaya a ser que ese tipo tuviera ideas raras por su gesto involuntario. Intentó concentrar todas sus energías al juego, pero ya había perdido cuando se dio cuenta, mierda, tendría que volver a comenzar de cero y la pesada mirada del joven de pelo blanquecino lo estaba llevando al borde.

Robbe no quería ver, pero terminó viendo, terminó girando para chocarse con los ojos esmeralda con destellos amarillos. Sus mejillas comenzaron a tomar un poco de calor y color, esa mirada profunda que estaba justo frente él y no podía apartar, esos ojos preciosos que brillaban tanto que quería hundirse en ellos, esos labios suaves que incitaban a ser besados toda la noche. No quería excitarse en ese momento, realmente no quería, pero estaba tan enfermo que no podía separarse.

—¿Quieres? —preguntó el joven sexy acercándole el cigarro con los dedos.

—Hm, estamos en un hospital —señaló Robbe cuando tuvo suficiente coraje para hablar.

—¿Y? —la sonrisa del joven era tan perfecta como el resto de él. Robbe iba a decir algo más cuando la puerta del consultorio se abrió y salió el hombre de 35 años con una receta, seguía con esas pronunciadas ojeras, pero tenía una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios ahora.

—Oh, llegaste Sander —dijo el señor IJzermans mirando al muchacho sentado a un asiento de su hijo, el joven llamado **Sander** se levantó del asiento y tiró la colilla en el tacho de basura junto a él—. Sander Driesen, pasa por favor.

 ** _Sander_** , como se llama el chico sexy frente a Robbe, giró dos segundos para guiñarle el ojo a antes de entrar a consulta, dejando al más joven sin aliento y con una extraña sensación en todo el cuerpo.

**_Sander Driesen._ **

Un encantador de serpientes.

Cuando Sander salió, no vio a Robbe, este estaba escondido a unos cuantos metros de allí y pudo desde su posición ver como el joven frunce el ceño al no notarlo sentado en su lugar y se va casi de la misma forma en la que llegó. Robbe se relajó cuando lo vio cruzar la puerta y volvió a su lugar justo en el mismo momento en que su padre cerraba la oficina con llave. Se sorprende al ver a Robbe caminar por los pasillos, él estaba seguro que su hijo había permanecido en el asiento toda la consulta, pero al parecer se había equivocado.

—Sólo fui al baño —informó Robbe. El señor IJzermans no le dice que el baño está del otro lado, prefiere ignorar ello y hace un gesto para que Robbe lo siga, será una larga noche.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Su padre hablaba de él la mayor parte de tiempo, aunque Robbe admitía que había preguntado sobre su hijo varias veces y como Robbe apenas contestaba mientras comía, no podía juzgarlo. La cabeza de Robbe estaba llena de Sander, de su cabello, de su cuerpo, de su posición dura, de sus brazos fuertes debajo de esa chaqueta de cuerina, de sus labios, de esas manos grandes que cuyo dedo anular tenía un hermoso anillo plateado que seguro significaría algo para él. La complexión de chico problema, como fumaba un cigarro sin que le importara nada, ese tipo de chico que cualquiera quisiera tener lejos pero de alguna forma a Robbe parecía fascinarle. Un bad boy con todas las letras.

El señor IJzermans se da cuenta que Robbe apenas le presta atención y detiene su discurso, sabe que algo está ocurriendo con Robbe últimamente pero tiene miedo de preguntarle, tiene miedo que Robbe se enoje y deje de hablarle por meterse en su vida, así que la única forma de llegar a él es mediante una charla más cercana.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó su papá, Robbe levantó la mirada.

 _'En como quiero chuparle la polla a tu paciente'_ , pensó, cree que es una forma muy dura de romper el hielo entre su padre y él, podría espantarlo.

—Hm, nada es solo que.... —Robbe no sabe como meter el tema, por lo tanto trató de ser natural—. Siempre vi personas mayores entrar a tu consultorio, pero es la primera vez que veo a alguien tan joven —musitó y el señor IJzermans que estaba tomando su vaso de agua se detuvo para observar a su hijo, Robbe sabe que se está metiendo en un tema que no debe ser tocado, el trabajo de su padre, pero también sabe que el hombre está tan desesperado por hablar con Robbe que es capaz de sacrificar el secreto profesional.

—Oh, ¿Sander? —preguntó, Robbe afirmó—. Si, lo vi charlando contigo antes que entrara, un muchacho complicado, trastorno bipolar —continuó y volvió su vista a su comida, cortando con cuidado la carne—. Lo atiendo desde los quince años.

—No lo sabía.

—No hablo mucho de mi trabajo en casa, tú sabes de eso —murmuró el padre, Robbe asintió y continuó comiendo—. Últimamente tengo muchos pacientes jóvenes con enfermedades complicadas.

—¿Y él estará bien? —preguntó Robbe, el señor IJzermans arqueó la ceja, sin comprender.

—Si toma sus medicamentos, lo estará.

Robbe no volvió a tocar el tema del paciente durante lo que restó de la cena y al contrario empezaron a hablar de la mamá de Robbe y de que hacer para ayudarla. No fue la cena que esperaba, pero estuvo agradable.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Son las tres de la mañana y Robbe no puede dormir, está intentando contar ovejas, los números de atrás para adelante, cantar canciones de cuna, pero nada parece conciliar su sueño, lo único que le viene a la cabeza es ese chico de hermosos cabellos blancos y ojos verdes que comienzan a hacerle sentir cosas en todo su cuerpo. Trató de anularlo, tal vez una sacudida haría que él se sintiera mejor y más relajado, por lo que prendió su teléfono y abrió la aplicación de instagram.

 ** _Sander Driesen_** , escribe en el buscador. Entra en todos los Sander que encuentra, pero ninguno es el Sander que él quiere encontrar. Robbe suspiró y cerró la aplicación para abrir google y escribir nuevamente "Sander Driesen" encontrando así un perfil de facebook.   
Al entrar logra ver una imagen de un chico en blanco y negro. ¡Era él! Inmediatamente entró al perfil y llegaó a la página de instagram **_'earthlingoddity'_** y terminó pasando la noche mirando foto por foto dentro del instagram.

—Aaaah —suspiró cuando entró a una en particular.

Se lo veía encapuchado y la foto editada con colores vivos, él tenía la cabeza gacha y estaba sosteniendo una cámara de fotos. Es un fotógrafo amateur.   
A pesar de los colores tan vivos y el editado, él puede distinguir lo guapo que es Sander por sobre otros chicos, siempre utiliza fragmentos de canciones de Bowie para hablar de sus sentimientos, Robbe no está seguro si son palabras suyas o del mismo Bowie cuando las lee.

Cerró los ojos y sustrajo la figura de Sander en su cabeza, su cabello blanco, sus hermosos ojos, su cuerpo haciendo presión contra el suyo. Y entonces lentamente su mano se deslizó por sus pantalones de chándal hasta tirar el elástico de sus boxers. Acarició suavemente su polla mientras en su mente la imagen de Sander comenzaba a tocarlo, a besarlo en el cuello, a acariciarle el cuerpo, su cabello, al tirar de él, hacerlo sentir vivo y pleno.   
Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y dejó el celular de lado, embriagado en la imagen y la voz de Sander, en sus labios carnosos y húmeros besando su pecho, jugando con su cadenita con la imagen de un ángel, frotando su polla contra la de Robbe haciendo fricción.   
Entonces su mano derecha se enreda en su pene y comenzó a relajarse, acariciarse, tirar de él para más placer, siempre con la imagen del chico sexy y rudo en su cabeza, jugando con él, besándolo, chupándole la polla con una habilidad que solo en sus fantasías tenía, porque estaba completamente seguro que el muchacho era heterosexual, pero la fantasía de Robbe sobre como lo follaría el joven sexy y rebelde era incluso mucho mejor que cualquier porno gay que pudiera mirar.

Tocó su agujero, muy suavemente al rededor e intentó poner un dedo seco, pero le dolió, tal vez otro día lo intentaría de otra forma o compraría algún lubricante, ahora no necesitaba nada más, solo de su mano tirando lentamente.

—Aaaah....aaaah Sander.... —gimió muy suavemente, trató de hacerlo, su mamá estaba del otro lado del pasillo durmiendo y no quería despertarla—. Aaaay, Sander.... —sollozó, unas lágrimas cayeron de su rostro lentamente.

Estaba llegando, estaba al borde y la mirada fresca y viril de Sander era todo lo que Robbe necesitaba. Con su otra mano tomó el celular y volvió a prenderlo para ver nuevamente la cara de Sander antes de venir y lo hizo.

Robbe tuvo el mejor orgasmo de su puta vida, vino tan fuerte y tan denso que sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría. Cerró sus ojos y relajó sus músculos, estaba cansado física y psicológicamente y antes de dejar su celular de lado, sin querer con su dedo tocó 'seguir' al instagram de Sander sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello.

Robbe cayó dormido.

**Continuará.**

Espero que les guste este fic. Gracias por leer. La idea es hacer 3 capítulos. Comenten y kudos siempre son bienvenidos.


	2. Parte II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbe se levanta viendo que está siguiendo el instagram de Sander. Tienen una cita y algo más.  
> Mención de delitos e infidelidad.

Los ojos de Robbe se abrieron a las 10:30 am, cuando la luz del sol se coló en su ventana. Estaba pegajoso, ya que no se había limpiado la noche anterior luego de terminar en su mano y su celular yacía en un costado de la cama casi sin carga. Estiró sus brazos y bostezó, era sábado, por lo tanto no tenía que preocuparse por la escuela, pero primero lo primero, debía ducharse y ponerse algo de ropa limpia. Puso a cargar su celular sin fijarse si tenía mensajes o notificaciones y entró a la regadera. La imagen de la noche anterior lo atormentaba un poco. Él se había masturbado pensando en un chico, pero no cualquier chico, era un paciente de su padre al que había visto solo dos minutos fumando un cigarro de lo que —luego de pensarlo mucho— supuso era marihuana.  
Evitó seguir pensando en eso y terminó de ducharse, se secó el cuerpo y se puso algo de ropa limpia y cómoda. Volvió a su habitación, su madre continuaba durmiendo debido a que las pastillas que le daban los psiquiatras la hacía mantenerse profundamente dormida y aunque hiciera mucho ruido en la casa eso no perturbaba sus sueño. Prendió la computadora para empezar a hacer la tarea y se colocó un poco de desodorante antes de arrojarse a la cama para ver los mensajes.

Sus ojos se abrieron muy grandes cuando entre las notificaciones estaba claramente marcado:

 ** _earthlingoddity_** te sigue.

 _¿Qué mierda?_ Robbe entró inmediatamente, no recordaba haber puesto ningún me gusta o haberlo seguido en ningún momento como para que Sander pudiera agregarlo, pero apenas entró al perfil vio que el botón de seguir estaba presionado, por lo tanto fue el mismo Robbe quien empezó y Sander solamente continuó, dándole seguir de nuevo. El rostro de Robbe no podía estar más rojo, había empezado a seguir al chico que le gustaba, con el que se había tocado la noche anterior y la vergüenza se agolpó en sus mejillas tan fuertemente que sentía que se encendía.

Inmediatamente un mensaje llegó a su casilla de mensajes directos del instagram. El usuario era el mismo, Sander.

_¿Qué demonios querría? ¿Por qué le estaba mandando mensajes cuando apenas se conocían?_

Tendría que leerlo si quería saber que necesitaba de él.

Entró a los mensajes directos y notó que Sander estaba conectado.

 **earthlingoddity  
** _Me alegra que me hayas encontrado._

Simple. Nada más, ni una coma ni un punto de más. Robbe mordió su labio, no sabía exactamente que responder. ¿Le contestaba o lo dejaba en visto? Pensó tanto que nuevamente la burbuja de escritura apareció debajo de todo.

 **earthlingoddity  
** _Me alegra que me hayas encontrado.  
¿Qué ocurre? ¿Fue un error haberme agregado?  
Este puede ser nuestro secreto._

Secreto. Sí. De alguna forma eso le traía tranquilidad. Un secreto que solo ellos sabían, que no sería ventilado. No estaba haciendo nada ilegal, pero prefería que los demás no se enteraran.

**Tú.**   
_Lo siento yo solo.  
Debí haberme confundido. Lo lamento._

Aguardó allí, no dijo nada ni hizo nada, se mantuvo observando la pantalla durante los próximos siete minutos hasta que nuevamente la burbuja apareció. Sander estaba escribiendo.

**earthlingoddity**   
_Si quieres puedo dejar de seguirte.  
Sería una pena.  
Eres tan lindo._

Nuevamente el rubor en sus mejillas lo encendió. ¿Estaba coqueteando con él? ¿Qué tenía que hacer? Era la primera vez que un chico coqueteaba con él. Mordió sus labios y sus dedos comenzaron a escribir por sí mismos.

**Tú**   
_No soy gay._

**earthlingoddity**   
_Nadie dijo que lo fueras.  
¿Quieres salir un rato?_

Robbe suspiró.

**Tú.**   
_¿Cuándo y dónde?_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aquí estaba, un sábado a la tarde en una esquina despejada de Amberes, esperando por un chico que conoció en la clínica psiquiátrica donde trabajaba su padre y con el que se había tocado la noche anterior: en su cuerpo, en su mirada, en sus ojos verdes profundo. Robbe no podía estar más perdido. ¡Él no era gay en lo absoluto! Pero aun así aquí estaba, deseoso porque ese muchacho le tocara, le besara, pasara sus labios por su cuerpo y lo presionara contra la pared.

Jens lo había llamado hacía dos horas para salir por algo de comer —comida grasosa— pero Robbe lo rechazó, lo rechazó por este chico que llevaba unos cinco minutos de retraso.  
Robbe pensó entonces que tal vez todo fue una broma, el chico era bipolar, no sabía exactamente que esperar de él.  
Cuando de repente vio una moto a toda velocidad dirigiéndose a él y una mata de cabello blanco al viento. No llevaba casco, ni tampoco le importaba demasiado las leyes de tránsito. Piso el freno solo unos metros antes de llegar a la altura de Robbe, su cabello estaba completamente despeinado y sus labios mojados, traía la ropa desarreglada y una marca de un moretón en el cuello.

—Hey, bebé —Sander sonrió mirando en dirección donde Robbe estaba, el menor giró para todos lados pensando que probablemente le hablaba a alguien más, pero era el único en esa esquina—. ¿Te subes?

—¿Dónde vamos?

—Vamos a un lugar secreto que tengo, no te preocupes, no te haré nada —Sander se levantó de su asiento y sacó de él un casco para dárselo a Robbe.

—¿No usarás?

—Me gusta la adrenalina y solo tengo uno —señaló el mayor y volvió a sentarse en la moto. Robbe se colocó el casco y se subió—. Sujétate bien.

Cuando Robbe apenas apretó la cintura de Sander la moto arrancó y estaban corriendo por las carreteras de Amberes. Robbe aun no podía creer como su vida dio un giro tan aterrador en menos de veinticuatro horas, pero no estaba arrepentido, nunca había sentido tal emoción desde que se había ido a una heladería sin avisar y luego fue castigado por eso, Robbe nunca se salía de las reglas.

Pero estaba a punto de conocer a alguien....que no tenía reglas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Robbe caminó detrás de Sander, habían dejado la motocicleta a una distancia muy corta pero considerable ahora que se habían entrado a una zona boscosa. Aun había luz, por lo que Robbe no tenía miedo hacia donde se dirigían, pero en menos de dos horas seguramente bajaría, estaban en pleno invierno y el frío los terminaría de congelar. Sander parece muy concentrado en el camino, tal vez no fue la idea más brillante subirse en la moto de un tipo bipolar medicado que parece tener cero capacidad de autocuidado y que simplemente le gusta regirse por la adrenalina más pura.  
Entonces se detuvo, Robbe casi se golpeó con la espalda de Sander cuando lo hizo, pero pudo parar antes de tiempo. El mayor giró su cabeza y con un movimiento de mano corrió la maleza para dejar paso a un claro muy hermoso delante de ellos. Había un árbol caído y una fogata apagada.

—Vamos —musitó Sander y levantó su pierna para pasar por sobre las ramas tiradas hasta llegar al claro, Robbe lo imitó y terminaron ambos sentados en el tronco de un árbol.

Sander sacó de los bolsillos de su campera de cuero un paquete con papeles pequeños y una cajita llena de hierba, comenzó a armar un cigarro siendo observado por Robbe en todo momento, pasó su lengua para pegar las puntas y nuevamente de otro de sus bolsillos sacó una caja de cerillos, colocó el cigarro armado en su boca y con su mano tapó el viento para encender el pequeño fuego con el cerillo para luego apagarlo y arrojarlo a la fogata. Inhaló el humo y exhaló, pasándoselo a Robbe.

—No fumo.

—¿No fumas? —arqueó la ceja y volvió a entregárselo, Robbe rodeó los ojos y lo aceptó, Sander sonrió—. Robbe ¿verdad?

—Sí —murmuró y comenzó a inhalar un poco del humo, pero al no saber fumar, tose constantemente.

—¿Qué hacías en el consultorio del psiquiatra? ¿Tienes algún problema? ¿Depresión o algo? —Robbe se relamió, es verdad que en algún momento su papá había planteado que Robbe podía tener algún tipo de depresión, pero jamás fue tratado o medicado por ello.

—No, no, el doctor IJzermans es mi padre —le acercó el cigarro que Sander volvió a tomar.

—¿Tu padre? No lo sabía —una sonrisa aun más grande apareció y volvió a poner el cigarro en su boca para fumar, soltando una calada profunda—. Jamás salí con el hijo de mi psiquiatra.

—¿Salir? Por cierto ¿por qué me llamaste bebé antes? —señaló con el dedo pulgar hacia atrás, haciendo un gesto de pasado.

—Es un apodo bonito, ¿no te gusta, bebé? —Sander se relamió un poco.

—No soy gay.

—No dije que lo fueras.

—Me tratas como si quisiera sexo contigo —sentenció. Sander lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Y no quieres.....? —cuestionó, Robbe se mantiene callado unos momentos, sin saber lo que responder.

No quería tener sexo con Sander, eso estaba claro.

Bueno, tal vez si quería tener sexo con Sander, quería ver que había debajo de tantas capas de ropa, quería saber cómo quemaba sus labios en su piel, como era la sensación de sus dedos en su cuerpo o en su cabello, quería entender a que sabían sus labios, su aliento, que tan fuerte podía tratarlo, que tan duro podría poseerlo, porque Sander tenía toda la imagen de bad boy, de un chico sin reglas, sin futuro, sin absolutamente ningún destino.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —cambió de tema, Sander sonrió nuevamente.

—Me cambiaste de tema.

—Solo quiero saber antes de responder, no puedo darle una respuesta si ni siquiera te conozco —indicó Robbe. Sander suspiró y rodó sus ojos.

—Tengo 18 años, en unos días cumpliré 19.

—¿Y estudias algo?

—Estudiaba artes, pero la dejé cuando me pelee con mis padres, me fui de mi casa y estoy viviendo en la calle....

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Robbe cohibido.

—No, bebé, vivo aun con ellos y estudio en la escuela de arte ¿algo más? —Sander era travieso, Robbe ya no sabía cuando creerle y cuando no. Robbe negó con la cabeza—. ¿Puedes responderme entonces? ¿Quieres tener sexo conmigo, si o no?

—No.....yo....no tengo sexo con gente que no conozco.

—¿Demisexual?

—¿Qué? —cuestionó, Sander negó con la cabeza, riéndose.

—Nada.....bueno. Ahora me conoces, no es como si fuéramos extraños, tu padre me trata desde hace años.

—No hablo con mi padre de sus pacientes —señaló. Sander arqueó la ceja.

—¿En serio? Yo estaría hablando de los pacientes con mi papá si fueras tú —le entregó nuevamente el cigarro—. Mira. Si no quieres sexo está bien por mí, podemos empezar de a poco, veo que eres muy poco consciente de tus sentimientos.

—¿Sentimientos?

—Dices no ser gay.

—¡No soy gay! —indicó nuevamente.

—De acuerdo ¿has tenido sexo con tu novia? —preguntó.

—¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! Es un comentario machista.

—Discúlpame por pensar que eres un hombre como todos los demás, pero bueno, eso responde a mi pregunta. No has tenido sexo, eres virgen.

—¡No te importa! —Robbe se levantó, pero inmediatamente es jalado hacia abajo por Sander.

—Perdón.

—No quiero hablar de eso ¿quieres? —miró hacia otro lado—. Además, ¿tú no deberías decirte todo eso a ti mismo?

—Bueno, me he tocado pensando en un chico.... —eso sorprendió a Robbe. Podría haber jurado que Sander era completamente heterosexual, pero esa nueva información comenzó a sacudir internamente su cuerpo. Bueno, masturbarse pensando en un chico no te hace gay, él lo hizo ¿no?

—¿En serio? —preguntó Robbe.

—Sí, ¿tú no? —Sander focalizó su mirada en el rosto de Robbe mientras este negaba con la cabeza, pero involuntariamente de un momento al otro comenzó a asentir.

—Sí, me he tocado pensando en un chico.

—No soy gay —Sander imitó la voz de Robbe, este resopló.

—¡Tú también lo hiciste! —sentenció.

—Pero yo no ando ocultando mi sexualidad como si fuera una enfermedad terminal —se puso de pie—. ¿Quieres ir a otro lado? Está comenzando a anochecer.

—Debería volver a mi casa.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Fue una semana de mierda o tal vez la mejor puta semana que pudo haber tenido. Soñó todos los días con Sander, con su cuerpo pálido y sus músculos apenas definidos. Soñó con esos besos que nunca pudo probar —hasta ahora—, con esa piel que apenas pudo tocar cuando se subió a la moto, con ese cabello que quisiera enterrar sus dedos y jalarlo hacia atrás. Despertó todos esos días con una terrible erección en sus pantalones, Aaron ya se había quejado una vez de despertar así y como ha logrado aliviarlo, pero hasta ese momento, a Robbe jamás le había sucedido, es más, él pensaba que era impotente luego de intentar tener sexo con Noor y no haber funcionado.

Noor, su novia de hace unos meses, con la que cortó por la vergüenza que le daba cada vez que ella se ponía cachonda y su miembro no se endurecía. Intentó pensar en otras cosas, pero ella no lo merecía, era linda y simpática, incluso ahora tenían una linda amistad, pero no pudo prosperar más que eso.

Esa mañana de viernes no fue la excepción, se levantó con una erección dolorosa y dura, mordió sus labios, ya se le estaba haciendo tarde para ir a la escuela, por lo tanto tomó un toallón y fue corriendo a la ducha. El vivir con su madre hace más fácil que la ducha sea accesible para él, prendió la regadera y se metió dentro, tratando de aliviar el dolor con la solo imagen de Sander. Su cuerpo, sus ojos, su mirada, todo lo que a Robbe lo enloquecía. Jamás le había pasado con nadie y menos con un chico, era algo que para él resultaba fantasioso e irreal.

Frotó su mano derecha mientras con la izquierda se sostenía en la pared, mordió sus labios para no gritar del placer mientras se masturbaba y aligeró un poco más los tiempos para poder llegar lo antes posible y tener tiempo de enjuagarse y limpiarse bien.  
Estaba comenzando a colapsar y si no tocaba a Sander en las próximas semanas, seguramente iba a morir.

Salió de la regadera y se secó, se cambió y se fue a la escuela, besando anteriormente la frente de su madre e informándole que se iba a ir.

—¡Te digo que ella me miró así, así de ese modo! —Aaron hace un gesto con los ojos que tanto Moyo, Jens y Robbe negaron.

—Por amor de dios, Aaron, eso no fue así, realmente no puedes ver más allá de ti, ella no está interesada en lo absoluto —Jens se sentó en una de las bancas del patio de la escuela, seguido por Robbe, mientras que Moyo y Aaron permanecen parados.

—¡Pero hombre! De verdad.

—Estás tan desesperado —comentó Moyo, Robbe mordió su labio inferior, no podía decir nada por eso, él estaba ardiendo por un paciente de su padre.

—Oigan ¿quieren salir esta noche? Tengo entradas para un show de banda amateur en el bar —indicó Jens—. Mi idea era llevar a Jana, pero ella dice que tiene una fiesta con las chicas.

—Lo siento hombre, tengo una aburrida cena familiar —señaló Moyo negando con la cabeza.

—Me gustaría ir, pero mamá vio mis notas el otro día y está muy enojada —señaló Aaron, todos voltearon a ver a Robbe.

—Ehm.

—¡No me falles! —rogó Jens.

—Me gustaría decirte que no tengo nada, pero, me salió algo, iré contigo la próxima vez que Jana te deje plantado —los chicos se rieron.

—Pero ¿qué es lo importante que tienes que hacer? —preguntó Jens, arqueando la ceja—. Siempre nos contamos todo.

—¡Seguro una chica! —dijo Moyo con una sonrisa—. Nuestro pequeño Robbe saldrá de casería.

—No es una chica. Es solo que mis padres quieren que esté con ellos esta noche —levantó los hombros, Jens no despegó su mirada de Robbe.

—¿Pasó algo con tu mamá?

—No, no, ella está bien, pero necesita cuidados.....y...bueno necesito quedarme con ella ¿ok? —indicó Robbe algo molesto. Jens asintió y no dijo nada.

Robbe sacó su celular cuando sus amigos comenzaron a hablar sobre otro tema y entra a la aplicación de whatsapp. Había agradecido tener tiempo suficiente para pedirle a Sander que le pase su número telefónico la última vez que salieron juntos y habían chateado a veces durante la semana.

**Tú**   
_Espero que no suene mal  
¿te gustaría que nos veamos?_

Robbe metió el celular en su bolsillo casi al mismo tiempo que el teléfono vibró en su mano, eso fue muy rápido, demasiado para un chico que está en hora de escuela. Robbe lo vuelve a sacar y efectivamente es un mensaje de Sander.

**Sander**   
_¿A la noche?_

**Tú**   
_¿21:00?_

**Sander**   
_Estoy libre hoy.  
¿Nos vemos donde siempre?_

**Tú**   
_Sabes que no puedes pasar por mi casa.  
Sería raro.  
Mi padre se está quedando._

**Sander**   
_No te preocupes.  
No me molesta.  
Nos vemos a la noche, bebé._

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Jens volteando a verlo.

—No ¿por?

—Estás sonriendo —dijo señalando la clara sonrisa que había en sus labios.

—No pasa nada.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Viajar en la parte de atrás de la moto de Sander debería ser ilegal, porque sentir su olor estando tan caliente es pecado. Robbe apoyó su mejilla contra la espalda mientras lo abrazaba, todo sea por la seguridad.

Ya era pasada de las 21 horas y Sander había llegado puntual, sin casco, pero fue capaz de entregarle el suyo a Robbe para que se protegiera. A diferencia de lo que podía pensar el más joven, Sander era responsable en el manejo de su motocicleta esta vez, al menos respetaba las leyes de tránsito a pesar de no usar el casco correspondiente. La chaqueta de cuero se sentía tan bien contra su piel y el olor dulce que emanaba lo estaba volviendo loco. Claramente necesitaba tenerlo más cerca, los sueños se habían intensificado incluso cuando solo dormía una siesta. Sander es todo lo que Robbe necesita en esos momentos.

Se detuvieron y bajaron de la moto, dejándola aparcada a un costado, la casa de una persona conocida de Sander estaba frente a ellos, cuando se juntaron no sabían si ir a un bar o de fiesta, pero Sander tenía todo resuelto, al parecer 'alguien' estaba haciendo una fiesta en su casa e invitó a mucha gente, inclusive a Sander, quien en ese momento no tenía a nadie con quien ir, pero cuando Robbe le mandó mensaje supo exactamente que hacer.  
Entraron, la música explotaba en sus oídos. Robbe se tuvo que poner más cerca de Sander mientras caminaba para poder alejarse de la música y aprovechó para oler más el cuello del muchacho, que inmediatamente se dio cuenta.

—¿Ocurre algo? Haz estado oliéndome desde que te pase a buscar —el hijo de puta sonrió, sabiendo que era lo que ocurría en el cuerpo de Robbe, el cual negó con la cabeza.

—Solo me gusta tu perfume.

—Puedes olerlo en la habitación toda la noche si quieres —Sander, ni lento ni perezoso, presionó el cuerpo de Robbe contra la pared—. Si quieres.... —susurró muy cerca de sus labios.

Los ojos de Robbe brillaron sutil, estaba levemente nublados por todo lo que sentía en ese momento, un fuego en su bajo vientre que estaba apoderándose de él. Cerró los ojos y deslizando una mano por detrás del cuello de Sander, lo besó. Era la primera vez que Robbe tenía la iniciativa de besar a alguien —besar a un chico sobre todo—. Sander devolvió el beso suave de Robbe y lo intensificó metiendo su lengua entre los labios, apoderándose de su boca.

—¿Qué cambió de hace una semana a hoy, Robbe? —preguntó entre besos Sander, pero Robbe estaba tan embriagado de su mismo calor que ni siquiera respondió, el chico mayor sonrió y volvió a meter su lengua en la boca del más joven, acariciando con sus manos el cuerpo—. Vamos a un lugar más íntimo.

Tomó a Robbe del brazo derecho y lo guió hasta una de las habitaciones del fondo, el castaño se sorprende de lo rápido que encuentra una, dado que la casa tiene muchas puertas y podría ser desde un baño hasta una sala de juegos, por eso cuando encuentra la habitación tan rápido, Robbe no puede evitar pensar que Sander ya estuvo allí muchas veces antes. Cerró la puerta con cerrojo, Robbe aprovechó ese momento que Sander le daba la espalda para sacarse las zapatillas y abrir el cinturón, el peliblanco fue demasiado rápido para eso y se giró acercándose lentamente.

Robbe quedó allí parado viendo como se desprendió de su chaqueta de cuerina dejando ver una camiseta negra con un 'Pink floyd' en el pecho y lo que sería la portada de uno de sus discos, Robbe jamás ha escuchado pink floyd. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Robbe no pudo más que sentarse en la cama y observar como lentamente se quitaba por encima de su cabeza dicha camiseta.

—Ábreme el cinturón, bebé, sé que quieres —los labios carnosos de Sander brillaron, Robbe extiende sus manos temblorosas hacia el cinturón y posteriormente bajaban la cremallera.

Desde su posición pudo ver un enorme bulto y como los boxers se habían mojado un poco, al tocarlo, lo sintió duro como una roca y más grande de lo que Robbe podía imaginar. Utilizó nuevamente sus temblorosas manos para bajar un poco el pantalón de jean y los boxers cosa que hizo saltar la polla dura y viril de Sander. Robbe respiró fuertemente.

—Yo......yo nunca.... —titubeó, Sander tomó la polla desde la base con una de sus manos.

—Siempre hay una primera vez, serás estupendo... —fue lo único que salió de su boca antes de pasar por los labios de Robbe la cabeza de la misma.

El más joven cerró los ojos y lentamente fue abriendo la boca hasta sentir la punta en su lengua, no recordaba muy bien como lo hacían en las películas porno, pero allí todo parecía más fácil, cuando los preparaban, cuando los penetraban, incluso cuando chupaban pollas, en la vida real duele, es diferente, no es estético, al contrario, es bastante sucio.  
Sander aprovechó un momento de distracción para meter su polla casi por completo en la boca de Robbe, haciéndolo tener arcadas y posteriormente toser.

—¿Qué haces?

—Creo que las mamadas no son lo tuyo, probemos otra cosa —Sander entonces lo tiró completamente a la cama y comenzó a bajarse los pantalones por completo.

Están desnudos, uno contra el otro frotándose suavemente mientras sus labios se encuentran y se separan solamente para gemir. Robbe ha acariciado tan suavemente ese cabello blanquecino y ha olido tan profundamente el perfume de su cuerpo que siente que puede morir en ese momento. Involuntariamente abrió las piernas para que Sander se deposite entre ellas y sus pollas se froten mucho más íntimamente, pero los planes de ambos cambian cuando en una fricción tocó un sector sensible en el cuerpo de Robbe y éste abrió los ojos gimiendo agudo. Ambos se separaron, con sus cabellos mojados por la transpiración y sus labios rojos e hinchados. Los ojos verdes de Sander van directamente hacia abajo y con una de sus manos comienza a acariciar la zona erógena de Robbe, aquel agujero que tan sensible estaba. Robbe se preguntó a sí mismo si está preparado para ello, pero no es muy consciente de si necesita o no algo dentro de él, si es lo que quiere o si prefiere evitarlo, Sander tampoco pregunta mucho, besó su pecho bajando lentamente hasta llegar a la altura de su pélvis y levantó las piernas de Robbe hasta que llegan a la cara del menor para pasar su lengua por la hendidura debajo de sus bolas.

—Aaah.....Sa-Sander..... —gimoteó temblorosamente.

—¿Te gusta?

—S-Se siente raro... —señaló, Sander tomó eso como un sí y vuelve a pasar su lengua, metiéndolo dentro.

La experiencia es nueva, es extraña, pero no le disgusta, se siente diferente a cualquier cosa que pudiera imaginar y a pesar que esa zona no es mucho de su agrado, tener la lengua de Sander allá adentro le provoca nuevas experiencias en su cuerpo, nuevas sensaciones que son cortadas cuando sintió una escupida y como unos dedos se enterraron dentro de él. Robbe saltó de la cama, pero Sander lo mantuvo bien agarrado.

—Dime cuando no quieras seguir —Robbe lo escuchó, pero no negó, asintió con la cabeza y se aferró a las sábanas de la cama.

Sander supo que con su saliva no sería suficiente y extiendió su mano hacia el cajón de abajo de la habitación, cosa que hizo sospechar aun más a Robbe sobre donde estaban, sacó una pequeña botella de lubricante, pero no encontró un condón.

Utilizó el lubricante para abrir más a Robbe, quien comenzó a moverse en la cama debido a las sensaciones nuevas en su cuerpo y el dolor agudo que sentía al ser invadido constantemente en esa zona, aunque Sander intentó hacerlo muy delicadamente, se notó que era novato, que nunca metió un dedo dentro de él, por lo que debía ser muy cuidadoso cuando lo penetrara.  
Se levantó un poco y masturbó su miembro para luego direccionarlo a la entrada.

—¡Espera! ¿qué haces? —preguntó Robbe, Sander frunció el ceño.

—¿No quieres? —cuestionó. Robbe respiró lentamente, sin saber si decir 'si' o 'no'. Si decía que no, probablemente jamás volvería a tener la oportunidad de tener sexo con Sander, pero si decía que sí, el miedo lo consumiría.

—Qui-quiero pero....yo nunca...

—Tranquilo....relájate....te haré sentir muy bien —musitó apoyándose encima de él y pasando su lengua por el lóbulo de la oreja. Robbe se relajó y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás mientras sentía como lentamente algo entraba por su cuerpo.

El dolor agudo fue remplazado por placer. Tener a Sander dentro era una sensación maravillosa y poco le importaba realmente que no hubiera nada entre ellos más que el sudor y los vellos púbicos. Robbe se aferró de la cabeza de Sander, quien lo tomó por las caderas mientras lo penetraba fuertemente, y besó la coronilla gimiendo a viva voz. La sensación no cesaba, era intensa, embriagadora, era como una droga profunda que te hace enloquecer, ya el dolor no existía y el cansancio tampoco, los músculos estaban calientes y listos, la piel ardía y los ojos brillaban con sutileza. Ahora sus sueños serían más vividos, porque sabía lo que era tener a Sander dentro de él, venirse dentro de él, sabía lo que era esta experiencia fuerte y dolorosa que se transformaba en una experiencia ardiente y borracha.

Cuando Robbe sintió que ya no era parte de su cuerpo, que estaba viviendo el éxtasis máximo que podía llegar, vino completamente sobre el pecho de Sander, para luego sentir como apretaba la polla del peliblanco y la exprimía en su interior, chorreando el semen en sus nalgas. Robbe tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y dejó de moverse, su cuerpo temblaba por el post orgasmo y sus ojos se nublaron. Sander también estaba agotado y necesitaba descansar, pero permanecía muy dentro del cuerpo de Robbe hasta que se ablandó completamente y salió por sí solo.

Esto es estar en la novena nube.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—¿Dónde conseguiste esto? —preguntó Robbe enredado en las sábanas mientras le alcanzaban un cigarro de marihuana armado.

—Siempre tengo conmigo —indicó Sander que caminaba por la habitación completamente desnudo, Robbe no podía hacer otra cosa que mirarlo, había tenido su mejor experiencia con el chico más sexy que pudo haberse imaginado y aun no salía de su ensoñación.

—Tienes muchas cosas en esa chaqueta de cuero —señaló.

—Sí, a veces guardo algunas cosas importantes como navajas o herramientas para abrir candados.

—¿Y por qué querrías abrir candados? —preguntó Robbe, Sander se sentó en la cama al lado de él, aun exhibiéndose.

—¿Y por qué no querría?

—Eres raro —musitó antes de recibir un beso de Sander en la boca, el muchacho se acercó a él y se puso encima para acostarlo debajo nuevamente.

—Me haces poner tan duro de nuevo, Robbe.... —susurró metiendo sus manos dentro de las sábanas, pero Robbe lo detuvo.

—Tranquilo, recuerda que estamos en una habitación ajena....por cierto... ¿de quién es esta casa? Se ve que la conoces bien —preguntó, aun siendo besado por Sander y tocado suavemente.

—¿Hm? La casa es de Britt —murmuró, Robbe conoce a Britt, bueno, ¿cuántas Britts hay en Amberes? Seguramente muchas.

—¿Britt Ingelbretch?

—Ella misma —murmuró tirando un poco las sábanas para ver la desnudez de Robbe nuevamente, este comenzó a relajarse y abrió las piernas para que Sander se colocara nuevamente entre ellas.

—¿Y....aaag....cómo la conoces? —cuestionó nuevamente Robbe, sintiendo como Sander se ponía más duro.

—¿Q-qué? Oh....sí, ella es mi novia —susurró metiendo su lengua en Robbe, el cual abrió la boca por la sorpresa que le causó saber que el chico que estaba ahora teniendo intimidad con él tenía novia y más encima ¡era Britt! La ex novia de su mejor amigo.

Un ruido los alertó. Robbe empujó suavemente a Sander para que saliera de encima y ambos giraron para ver como se movía la puerta por los golpes.

—¿Sander, estás aquí? —preguntó una voz femenina, Robbe la reconocía, era Britt—. Sal de mi habitación, vamos a tomar tragos abajo.

—¿Te esperamos abajo? —preguntó otra voz femenina que Robbe reconoció como Jana.

—Cuando Sander salga me uno a ustedes —dijo Britt y volvió a golpear la puerta. Robbe miró a Sander que parece divertido.

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó Robbe entre enojado y asqueado.

—Nada, bebé —y como si no pasara nada afuera, Sander lo volvió a besar.

**Continuará.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debería escribir primero el final y luego comenzar el fic, porque no me gustó nada este final. Espero que a ustedes si.

Robbe se dirigió a su casa, mantiene las zapatillas atadas en su cuello y camina con la bicicleta a un costado. Ni siquiera sabe porque no lleva las zapatillas puestas, pero de alguna forma eso parece más cómodo cuando escapas de la novia del chico con el que estuviste. ¡Que estúpido! ¿Cómo iba a pensar que un chico como Sander se fijaría en él? ¿Cómo iba a pensar que esto podría ser realidad? Tenía que haberlo sospechado, nunca sale nada bien de una persona con problemas mentales.  
Robbe ama a su mamá, pero sabe que ella es imposible cuando está en episodios psicóticos, sabe que es un constante remar contra la corriente y aun así su lado masoquista quiso intentar algo con un intrépido chico bipolar, solamente porque le resultó atractivo. Fue un imbécil, y ahora allí estaba llegando a su casa que compartía con su madre, con un terrible dolor de caderas y sus zapatillas colgadas del cuello. Dejó su bicicleta en el garaje y se metió a la ducha. Debía ser pasada las 12 de la noche, por lo tanto quedarse despierto más tiempo no era una opción.

Miró su celular antes de apagarlo, tenía un mensaje de Sander.

**Sander.**   
_¿Dónde estás?_

Robbe lo ignoró, quería ignorar cualquier cosa de él, pero no tenía huevos suficientes para bloquearlo y pretender que nunca existió. Que manera más horrible de tener su primera relación sexual. Tal vez y solo tal vez la contaría en el foro mañana.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Robbe se levantó al día siguiente a las 10am, se duchó, se colocó ropa fresca, saludó a su madre y encendió su computadora. Hacía unos días que venía navegando a espacios para gays, donde la gente compartía su experiencia. De allí había sacado la maldita idea de tener novias para evitar que piensen que era homosexual, por lo tanto no era muy recomendable seguir en esa página, hasta que encontró hace relativamente poco un post donde la gente hablaba de sus primeras experiencias sexuales con chicos. Algunos de ellos, afirmaban que era doloroso, o que da recomendaciones de como tener buen sexo y los cuidados pertinentes. Otras personas narraban sus experiencias personales sobre el sexo con hombres: Tuve sexo en un baño de un bar, tuve sexo con un extraño en su auto en la salida de un bar gay, me acosté con el novio de mi mejor amiga y no sé que hacer.

Robbe abrió un tema, porque de cierta forma necesitaba que alguien lo escuche, nunca había abierto un tema en ese lugar y había usado un nombre inventado para ello.

 **Titulo:** ¿Qué puedo hacer? (Experiencia sexual)

_No soy de escribir cosas en foros, pero ciertamente ayer pasé uno de mis días más malos y más buenos al mismo tiempo. En su momento creí que era bueno, pero ahora, no sé, siento que es demasiado malo.  
Empiezo. Conocí a un chico lindo en consultorio, no soy psiquiatra, mi papá lo es. El tiene trastorno bipolar, pero no parecía un mal chico, bueno, sí parecía un mal chico y creo que eso fue lo que me atrajo en primer momento de él. Salimos, compartimos algunos besos y un cigarro de marihuana, hablamos mucho y luego de una semana tuvimos sexo en la casa de alguien que estaba haciendo una fiesta._

_¡El sexo fue alucinante! No puedo decir nada sobre eso. La cuestión aquí es que esa misma noche su novia golpeó la puerta mientras estábamos follando —en realidad ya habíamos terminado pero íbamos por una segunda vuelta—, él me dijo que era su novia y que este cuarto era el de ella, con tanta naturalidad. Luego de eso me puse mi ropa, él salió a hablar con ella y aproveché a escapar por la ventana. No le respondí sus mensajes preguntándome ¿dónde estoy o si estoy bien?_

_No sé que hacer, es decir, ¿y si solo soy un episodio maníaco? Sé un poco sobre eso, porque con mi madre loca y mi papá psiquiatra sé más sobre enfermedades mentales que tal vez otra persona. No quiero ser solo una parte de su enfermedad._

Robbe posteó el texto y se levantó de la silla para realizar sus actividades del día, recién a la noche de ese mismo día pudo volver a la computadora para notar si habían comentarios al respecto. Fue una sorpresa para él encontrar un comentario particularmente corto entre todos los comentarios que habían, era de un tal 'Lol2356'. A Robbe le pareció un nickname curioso, pero lo que más le impresionó fue la pequeña frase que le había dejado debajo del extenso texto que había escrito él.

**Lol2356**   
_Deja de pensar que somos la enfermedad._

**Luli1988  
** _Tuve un novio bipolar, él era genial, pero tenía unos momentos muy malos y otros muy buenos. Como te dijo el comentario de arriba, no pienses que todo es parte de la enfermedad. Tal vez le gustas a él. Lo de la novia, creo que deberías hablarle y que te explique.  
Espero te sirva._

**MauL55**   
_Tengo trastorno bipolar y a veces siento que lo que hago es parte de mi episodio depresivo o maníaco, luego me doy cuenta que mi personalidad es algo hilarante. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es creerle a él, hacerlo sentir cómodo. Ignorarlo no es bueno._

**H589TT  
** _Mi mamá tiene trastorno bipolar, la gente con enfermedad mental no está loca, ellos son personas como todos nosotros, pero con los químicos de la cabeza un poco mal proporcionados. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es hablar con él._

La mayoría de los mensajes le decía que hable con él y sea directo, que si el chico tenía novia se lo dijera y pusieran los puntos sobre las ies. Robbe tenía miedo, ¿qué pasa si Sander solamente quería una aventura de una noche con un chico y no esperaba nada más? No por nada, Robbe se había enamorado de esa forma de ser rebelde que le impedía tener una relación normal.

Tomó el teléfono y abrió el whattsapp donde estaba Sander. Mordió un poco su labio inferior hasta por fin tener el valor para mandarle un mensaje.

 **Sander  
** En línea.

_Sábado_

¿Estás bien? (22:30)

¿Llegaste bien a tu casa? (22:45)

¿No vas a responderme? (23:12)

_Domingo_

Hola Sander, perdón por no contestarte.  
¿podemos hablar? (10:55)

Ok.  
¿Estás bien? (10:55)

Sí, solo necesito aclarar cosas contigo.  
13:20 está bien? (10:56)

13:20 está bien (10:56)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Robbe miró el teléfono celular, faltaba dos minutos antes que se hicieran las 13:20 y lo esperó en la esquina de siempre. Se preguntaba si Sander sabría donde encontrarlo dado que no acordaron lugar, pero de alguna forma se había dado a entender ¿o tal vez no? Sus dudas fueron respondidas cuando vio a la vuelta de la esquina una moto negra con un tripulante encima, de cabello rubio blanco —que era lo que más resaltaba— y ropa completamente negra como su moto. Robbe se paró del asiento donde estaba y esperó hasta que la moto estuviera a su lado.

La mirada de Sander había cambiado levemente, parecía preocupado y un tanto asustado cuando se bajó de la moto y miró a Robbe, notaba aquellas ojeras oscuras y mirada de pocos amigos que tenía el chico.

—¿Estás bien?

—Hay cosas que debemos aclarar, Sander —preguntó Robbe casi al instante—. ¿Por qué mierda me llevaste a la casa de TU novia y me follaste allí? ¿Por qué diablos no me dijiste que tenías novia? ¿Acaso esto fue parte de un episodio?

—¡Hey, hey, hey! Tranquilo —sentenció Sander y tomó los hombros de Robbe—. ¿Crees que te follaría estando en una relación?

—No sé, tú dime.

—Pues, la respuesta es NO —señaló Sander, Robbe lo miró sorprendido y Sander rodó los ojos—. Te explicaré. Es verdad, Britt es mi novia, pero no es mi novia.

—Eso no tiene sentido —exclamó.

—Soy gay —murmuró Sander, Robbe dio un paso hacia atrás—. Completa y absolutamente gay, solo he tenido relaciones sexuales con hombres, nunca he visto una vagina en mi puta vida, bueno, salvo la de mi madre cuando nací.

—¿Q-qué? ¿Entonces por qué....? —preguntó Robbe, pero inmediatamente Sander lo interrumpe.

—Los padres de Britt son homofóbicos y ella—levantó los hombros—, está saliendo con una chica de cabello negro que conoció en un campamento o algo así, realmente no me interesó mucho cuando me lo contó. He sido amigo de Britt desde que tengo memoria y ella me pidió que sea su novio falso hasta que tenga edad y dinero suficiente para irse de su puta casa.

—Espera.... ¿me estás diciendo que tu novia no es tu novia, sino una chica lesbiana que conoces desde hace tiempo y como sus padres son homofóbicos entonces tú haces de su novio? —Indagó con dudas Robbe, Sander asintió.

—Eso mismo.

—¿Y por qué follamos allí?

—Bueno, la verdad esa es otra historia que probablemente no me creas, como parece que no me crees la historia de mi novia la lesbiana —rió Sander—. No es un delirio producto de un episodio maníaco, no todo es mi enfermedad ¿sabes?

—Sí, lo sé —mordió su labio inferior.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué más quieres saber? —preguntó arqueando la ceja.

—¿Por qué querías tener sexo en la casa de tu 'novia'? Por más que sea lesbiana, no me parece una....buena idea.

—Bueno ahí va lo otro, soy un chico grande y apasionado, mis padres saben eso y realmente están en contra del sexo y esas cosas, cada vez que mamá me encuentra preservativo o lubricante, ella simplemente me mira con decepción, de alguna forma ella los encuentra, he intentado guardarlos en lugares absurdos y simplemente aparecen en la mesa de la cocina cuando llego. Entonces le pedí a Britt que me los guarde. Sus padres son homofóbicos, pero no son religiosos, es decir, no le importa que ella tenga sexo con alguien como yo....les molesta que tenga sexo con otra mujer —levantó los hombros—. Hay gente aun así en el siglo veintiuno.

—¿Y me escondiste porque....?

—Oh, en realidad era parte del juego, me gusta jugar.

—¡IDIOTA! Tuve que tirarme de un primer piso por un juego —comentó golpeándolo suavemente en el pecho.

—Yo no te dije que te tiraras del primer piso, dije que esperaras.... —rió un poco y Robbe ya no se sintió enojado—. Perdón por no decirte lo de Britt, realmente no esperaba que tuviéramos sexo ahí, todo fue tan rápido.

—Pero sabías donde llevarme que hubiera suficiente lubricante —musitó haciendo un gesto tierno con sus labios.

—Oh, eres demasiado bonito para hacer algo malo contigo —murmuró Sander abrazándolo por la cintura, Robbe se mantiene 'haciéndose el enojado', con los brazos cruzados en su pecho—. Vamos bebé, dime qué no te gustó todo esto.

—Tuve que pedir consejo a gente al azar en internet.

—¿Pediste qué a quien? —Sander arqueó las cejas, separándose un poco de Robbe.

—No importa —murmuró y deshizo sus brazos cruzados y los enredó en el cuello de Sander—. ¿Y tus padres? ¿Saben que eres gay?

—Desde que papá me encontró con un tipo en la cama cuando tenía catorce, sí, sí lo saben....

—¡Mierda, Sander!

—No te preocupes, siempre fui activo.

—¡No quiero saber eso! Por dios....realmente no quiero que me hables sobre tus aventuras pasadas ¿de acuerdo? —suspiró y miró para otro lado, Sander asintió con la cabeza varias veces.

—De acuerdo, igual no fueron muchas ni tampoco importantes.... —Sander suspiró—. La mayoría fueron durante episodios maníacos y ciertamente no me sentía feliz luego, cuando caía en la realidad.

—¿Y qué pasa conmigo? —preguntó Robbe.

—No lo sé, ¿qué quieres que pase contigo? —Sander lo miró de arriba a abajo, suspiró.

—No quiero ser una aventura de la que te arrepientes.

—Robbe —lo tomó de los hombros—. Escucha, si realmente pensara que fueras alguien de una sola vez, no estaría aquí ni tampoco te hubiera mandado mensajes. Sé que es una mierda que eso pase, pero claramente no eres una aventura ni un episodio maníaco. En realidad, te he visto antes.

—¿Antes? ¿Me viste? —preguntó Robbe.

—Sí, te he visto en fiestas y demás cosas porque eras el novio de la chica que ahora sale con Britt... —alzó los hombros—. Además, recuerda que Britt salía con tu amigo.

—¡Es verdad! —negó con la cabeza—. Si tú eres amigo de la infancia de Britt seguro nos conocimos en algun momento.

—¡Muchas veces! Pasa que mi cabello era castaño. Y usaba brackets.

—No te imagino con Brackets..... —Robbe sonrió de costado, Sander lo tomó nuevamente en brazos.

—Ya que no tengo Brackets, bésame entonces.

Robbe se relajó, abrazó a Sander por los hombros y lo besó. Tenía algo de razón ese pequeño comentario en su post del foto. No había que pensar que la gente enferma es solo gente enferma. Sander tenía mucho para dar, sus sentimientos eran reales y el amor que sentía por Robbe siempre será el mismo, sin importar nada, sin importar su enfermedad.

**Fin.**


End file.
